


No Inhibitions

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [93]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mahmfic prompted for the <i>medical</i> theme: any, any, loopy from all the drugs<br/>Avengers: Clint/Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Inhibitions

"I'll warn you, he's on some pretty heavy narcotics for pain."

"Thanks doctor," Bruce said as he took the doctor's place next to Clint's bed. "Clint."

"Brucie, Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"

Bruce shook his head and blushed slightly, "No Clint, you haven't."

"Must be some pretty good drugs," Tony quipped as he came in the room in time to hear Clint's declaration.

"Tonee."

"Oh no, no declarations from you save them for Bruce," Tony said as he saw Bruce nod that Clint indeed would be okay before slipping back out the door.

Bruce sat down on the edge of Clint's bed and listened to Clint admit things he probably wouldn't ever want anyone to hear. Their friendship and the fact Clint had some good drugs were what had loosened the archer's inhibitions allowing him to speak his mind, even if half of it didn't make sense.


End file.
